nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V60
Nintendo Power V60 is the May 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Super Metroid on it's cover. Super NES ''Super Metroid'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Super Metroid. The 12-page article provides maps and tips on defeating the bosses. ''King of Dragons'' The next article features King of Dragons. The article lists the characters classes and their skills. It also has tips for facing enemies throughout the different stages. ''Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics'' This Super NES article takes a look at Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics. It provides maps for a few of the levels. ''The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates'' The next article discusses The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates. It lists the numerous power-ups and has maps for stages 1 and 2. The Sports Scene This 9-page section collects reviews on different sports games including Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! (SNES), Super Bases Loaded 2 (SNES) and the soccer game Super Goal! 2 (SNES). ''Spectre'' The next SNES article reviews Spectre. The short article discusses the gameplay. ''Knights of the Round'' This SNES article is about Knights of the Round. It gives details about the characters and has a few maps. 1993 Nintendo Power Awards ::(See main article: 1993 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue has the winners of the sixth annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in volume 58 and the results were published in this volume. Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and R.C. Pro-Am II were voted Best Games Overall for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy and Nintendo Entertainment System, respectively. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Super Metroid comic This is part 4 of a comic based on the game Super Metroid. Chapter Four: Samus' Story While Samus Aran is healing from her injuries, the reader gets a flashback and learns about her past. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Mega Man X (SNES), Young Merlin (SNES), Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB), Star Wars (GB), and Crystalis (NES). Super Game Boy This article gives readers a look at the Super Game Boy and how it enhances the old gray-scale Game Boy games. Game Boy ''Solitaire FunPak'' The first Game Boy article reviews Solitaire FunPak. It lists the 12 card games available and gives a few tips for winning. ''Black Bass: Lure Fishing'' The next article reviews Black Bass: Lure Fishing. The short article gives a very brief overview of the game. NES ''Bonk's Adventure'' The NES article is about Bonk's Adventure. It gives a quick preview of what to expect in each level. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Mortal Kombat *# Street Fighter II Turbo *# Super Metroid *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario Kart *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Kirby's Pinball Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *NES *# Tetris 2 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project *# Kirby's Adventure Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics, ''Super Metroid *Game Boy: **''Mickey's Ultimate Challenge'' Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Super Street Fighter II (SNES), Beauty and the Beast (SNES) and Super Bomberman 2 (SNES). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes Category:Nintendo Power Awards